You Belong With Me
by Lady Te
Summary: Ela o odiava, ele a provocava. Revelações, descobertas, coisas que enfrentariam. Sexo, amor, traição, algumas escolhas erradas, outras que NÃO podiam ser diferentes.Várias pessoas envolvidas numa só história, todos com relevante importância.
1. Introdução

_**PS: ALGUNS DOS PERSONAGENS PERTENCEM A MIM, OUTROS SÃO DE PROPRIEDADE DE J. K. ROWLING. SE RECONHECER ALGO, NÃO TENHO CULPA, VÁRIAS SÃO AS COISAS QUE NOS INSPIRAM.**_

Esta é minha primeira fic. Não tenho beta, então se encontrarem algum erro, por favor, me avisem. Obrigada e deixem reviews.

* * *

_Introdução _

_Ela o odiava, ele a provocava. Revelações, descobertas, coisas que enfrentariam. Sexo, amor, traição, algumas escolhas erradas, outras que não podiam ser diferentes. Várias pessoas envolvidas numa só história, histórias paralelas de relevante importancia._


	2. O Retorno

**Capítulo 1: O retorno.**

-Almofadinhas, acorde. – chamou Tiago, ma o amigo se quer se mexeu. –_SIRIUS BLACK SEU CACHORRO SARNENTO, ACORDA!_ – gritou, mas o outro maroto apenas resmungou e voltou a dormir.

Tiago saiu do quarto voltando pouco depois com um fogo Dr. Filibusteiro, e colocou-o ao lado da cama em que o amigo dormia, e disparou porta a fora em direção a cozinha, voltando a caminhar normalmente pouco antes de entrar no cômodo, rindo.

-O que você aprontou dessa vez Tiago Potter? – perguntou sua mãe, Sara – Onde está Sirius?

-Nada – respondeu ele, com cara de quem diz "_eu sou um anjo mamãe_"- E o Almofadinhas vai descer daqui à pouco.

A mãe apenas olhou desconfiada, com toda certeza o filho havia aprontado alguma. Por isso não se assustou quando ouviu o som abafado de pequenas explosões e o grito de Sirius.

-_TIAGO POTTER SEU CHIFRUDO! EU VOU TE MATAR!_ – ameaçou Sirius, que chegou a cozinha com seus olhos azuis arregalados e, apesar das explosões, seus cabelos impecavelmente arrumados.

James, pai de Tiago apenas ria da cara de Sirius, junto com o lhes lançou um olhar de " se eu pudesse fritar os dois a essa hora seriam apenas um monte de cinzas".Mas também disfarçava o riso.

-Venha Sirius,- disse-lhe – sente-se e tome seu café, não poderemos nos atrasar.

-Mas e o que ele fez? – perguntou o maroto indignado.

Sara apenas balançou os ombros – Vocês que se resolvam,e eu sei que você vai responder à altura.

-Ah, mas eu vou mesmo, pode ter certeza que vou. Ouça Pontas, se a ruivinha não te matar, eu mesmo faço isso! – falou Sirius sorrindo.

-Calma cachorrão, eu até te fiz um favor... Talvez todas as suas pulgas tenham morrido de susto. – provocou Tiago.

-Você não perde por esperar Pontas.

-Vocês já arrumaram os malões? – perguntou James.

-Sim. - responderam os dois ao mesmo tempo, rindo.

-Assim que terminarem o café, Kunne irá ajudá-los a trazer os malões. Remo logo estará aqui.

Ao terminarem, os garotos foram até o quarto a fim de terminarem de arrumar suas coisas e também se arrumarem.

Quando voltaram ao hall de entrada, já havia outro garoto, não tão forte quanto Sirius e Tiago, mas tão bonito quanto os outros dois. Os cabelos castanhos, alto.

-Aluado! – exclamou Sirius – Que bom te ver meu amigo do peito sutiã camarada! – e abraçou o amigo.

-Olá pra você também Almofadinhas. – respondeu Remo, revirando os olhos, mas com o mesmo entusiasmo do amigo. – Pontas, como vai?- perguntou, abraçando o outro amigo.

-Bem, bem. E você? Como foi na transformação?

-Agora estou bem, e a transformação não foi tão ruim assim. –respondeu Remo com um olhar triste.

-Ainda bem que as férias acabaram não é, Almofadinhas?- perguntou Tiago – Logo veremos o Ranhoso, e se tivermos sorte, ele vai desaparecer por alguns dias.

-É o que eu espero. – respondeu o outro maroto rindo.

-O que vocês estão pensando em fazer? – perguntou Remo curioso, porém preocupado. – Vocês já sabem que Lily e eu fomos escolhidos monitores da Grifinória.

-Não se preocupe, é apenas uma surpresa para o Ranhoso. -Respondeu Sirius, maliciosamente.


	3. Dores,Novidades e Confusões

Capítulo Dois: Dores,Novidades e Confusões

Pouco depois da chegada de Remo eles partiram até a estação para pegar o trem, na plataforma 9 ¾ . Ao atravessarem a barreira, logo avistaram as garotas, Mirella Dannes,Lucy Travers, Alice Spinnet e Lily Evans.

-Veja Pontas, a ruivinha está logo ali. – disse Sirius sugestivamente.

-Claro, por que esperar até embarcarmos? – respondeu o garoto, enquanto caminhavam em direção as garotas.

Elas conversavam distraidamente, e muito alegres por finalmente se reencontrarem.

-Ai Lily! Eu morri de saudades de você! – disse Mila enquanto abraçava a ruiva - E de vocês também Alice e Lucy!

Mas antes que pudessem se aproximar das garotas, Tiago e Sirius foram interceptados por James e Sara.

-Vamos nos despedir já garotos. Acabamos de receber um chamado da Ordem. – explicou James.

-Comportem-se garotos. – pediu Sara, sabendo que seria quase impossível. – Remo, por favor, agora que você foi escolhido monitor, coloque – ou tente – um pouco de freio nesses dois.

-Ah mãe! – protestou Tiago – Você sé recebe cartas cinco vezes por semana, não é justo falar assim de nós! – terminou ele rindo marotamente.

-Só tentem, por favor, não pegarem uma detenção antes mesmo de chegarem, a Hogwarts. – pediu ela carinhosamente aos garotos, abraçando-os e se afastando.

- Não se preocupem com as cartas, eu as queimarei! – prometeu James aos garotos, rindo. – Se eu não conseguir, bem, tento convencê-la de não mandar outro berrador daqueles!

-Por favor, ainda tenho pesadelos com ele! – disse Sirius rindo.

-Divirtam-se. – disse James e com um abraço se despediu deles.

-Que ótimo que você e o Frank estão saindo! – disse Mila a Alice – Mas ele é tão tímido, que convidou?

-É claro que não foi ele!- disse Lily rindo.

-É ai que você se engana, foi ele sim, é claro que não foi pessoalmente, mas foi ele. Me mandou uma carta. Vejam que linda.

" _Alice,_

_Não sou muito bom com palavras mas há algo que a muito tempo quero te dizer. Te acho muito linda, mesmo quando tropeça – desculpe- mas mesmo assim você é muito linda e inteligente. Você gostaria de sair comigo? Podemos ir ao Bego Diagonal, e tomarmos um sorvete. Quando puder me responda. _

_Com carinho,_

_Frank Longbottom"_

-Ai que linda!-comentou Milla.

-É mesmo, muito fofo... – começou Lily, mas foi interrompida por Tiago que a abraçou por trás e falou em seu ouvido.

-Eu sei que eu sou fofo, ruivinha.

A garota se virou e deu um tapa no rosto do maroto.

-NÃO ME TOQUE NOVAMENTE. E OUÇA BEM, PRA VOCÊ É EVANS, POTTER!

-Evans Potter? Então já se considera a mais nova Sra. Potter é? – provocou ele.

A garota avançou para cima dele novamente, e antes que pudesse acertá-lo novamente as amigas começaram à puxá-la para a locomotiva escarlate.

Todos ao redor olharam para eles. Sirius, Remo e Pedro riam de Tiago, que esfregava o rosto.

-Parabéns Pontas.- disse Sirius – Conseguiu irritá-la antes de embarcarmos, e apanhou antes de chegarmos a Hogwarts. Com certeza vai ser dessa vez que vamos pegar uma detenção antes de chegarmos á escola!

-Ela vai ver, ela vai ver. – respondeu Tiago rindo.

-Vamos, o Rabicho já guardou nossos lugares. – chamou Remo.

Os marotos embarcaram, e logo a locomotiva escarlate apitou. Vários estudantes se apressaram à embarcar, e pouco depois começou a se movimentar.

Os marotos caminhavam entre os corredores, arrancando suspiros das garotas - exceto Pedro, por razões óbvias.

-Bom, agora preciso ir, tenho uma reunião com os outros monitores no primeiro vagão. -disse Remo, logo após se instalarem -Se o carrinho de doces passar, e eu ainda não estiver aqui, guardem algo para mim. E tentem não arrumar confusões até eu voltar.

-Tá bom papai. - brincou Sirius.

Remo saiu balançando a cabeça e rindo.

-E então Almofadinhas, o que vamos fazer? - perguntou Tiago, mas antes que o amigo pudesse responder, duas garotas pararam em frente à cabine.

-Oi Ti, oi Six. - disseram Miranda Bott e Lauren Malkins.

-Olá garotas, entrem. - responderam os marotos.

-Vou dar uma volta. - avisou Pedro.

As garotas fecharam a porta, Miranda foi se sentar com Tiago, e Sirius puxou Lauren, fazendo a garota sentar-se em seu colo.

Tiago acariciava sua cintura, enquanto sua outra mão passava por dentro da blusa da garota. A beijava loucamente. A garota ofegava a cada nova carícia. Enquanto Sirius e Lauren se devoravam a cada beijo, os dois cada vez mais excitaqdos, os toques cada vez mais quentes. Os botões da blusa da garota já estavam todos abertos, revelando a lingerie rosa-claro com fitinhas, os seios fartos. A camisa de Sirius já estava jogada ao chão à umtempo, o peito musculoso e definido, resultado dos treinos de quadribol.

- Melhor deixarmos para quando estivermos em Hogwarts, não acha Six? - perguntou a garota, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

- Claro, me procure. - respondeu ele beijando a garota.

- Também vou indo Ti. A gente se vê?

- Me espere depois de amanhã, em frente ao banheiro da Murta, as 6 da tarde.

As garotas saíram, enquanto Sirius terminava de abotoar a camisa, Remo entro na cabine.

- Oque a Miranda e a Lauren faziam aqui? - perguntou ele, destraído.

- Rezando é que não estavam. - respondeu Sirius rindo marotamente. - Qual é Aluado, não achou que iríamos perder todo esse tempo, não é?

- Pelo amor de Merlin, vocês não...? - indagou o amigo, corando levemente.

-É claro que não! - respondeu Tiago - O que você acha que somos, pervertidos?

-Quase. - disse Lupin - Tarados, talvez. Mas não é disso que eu quero falar com vocês, é algo mais importante.

-Falaram algo sobre os marotos na reunião? - indagou Sirius.

- Não, geralmente falam da gente no banquete, depois da seleção, mas é melhor tomarem cuidado com a Lily. - Sirius ia interrompê-lo, mas com um gesto do amigo, se calou.- Ela vai ficar de olho em vocês...

-Em nós. anunciou Tiago- Você também éum maroto.

-Mas os que mais se envolvem em problemas são vocês, eu sou a cabeça por trás dos planos!- gabou-se.-Mas o mais importante é que ela vai estar de olho em nós por causa do trote de início de ano.

-Mas a foguinho é fogo mesmo hein! -xingou Sirius.

-Ela agora é monitora Sirius, ela pode dar detenções. É melhor pegarmos leve... pelo menos perto dela.

Continuaram conversando, e pouco depois o carrinho de doces passou. Pedro já havia voltado, então começaram uma rodada de snap explosivo. Sirius foi interrompido pelo menos umas trÊs vezes, por garotas da Corvinal e Lufa Lufa, com quem saíra antes das férias.

-Pontas, você não Acha que este trem está muito quieto? -perguntou Sirius, como quem conspira.

-A ruiva eu não vou provocar mais hoje, meu rosto ainda está ardendo. Ou serão os alunos novos, ou o Seboso.

-Oh! Dúvida cruel. - o amigo respondeu pensativo - Quem encontrarmos primeiro.

Tiago pegou a capa da invisibilidade e saíram. Aprontariam com quem encontrassem primeiro, desde que não fosse a ruiva.

-Depois podemos encontrar algumas garotas. - propôs Sirius, como se compenssasse, caso eles não conseguissem alguma diversão.

-É lógico.

Pouco depois de deixarem a cabine, avistaram Snape sozinho, lendo. Sirius levantou a varinha.

-_Windgardium Leviosa_! - e o livro de Snape, começou a flutuar. Ele se assustou, e começou a procurar quem havia feito aquilo, a varinha também levantada.

-_Expelliarmus_! -lançou Tiago.

-_Protego_!- tentou Snape, mas sua varinha já havia voado.

-_Locomotor Mortis_! - disse Sirius.

E assim que Snape desabou, eles tiraram a capa e caíram na gargalhada.

-Seus imbecis! Devolvam a minha varinha! - gritou o garoto tentando se levantar.

-_Petrificus Totalus_! - disse Tiago.

Viraram as costas, e saíram rindo, mas logo pararam, abruptamente, ao avistarem Lily.

-Posso saber o que é que tem tanta graça, _Potter_? -perguntou ela, bloqueando a passagem dos garotos, cruzando os braços.

-Nada que seja da sua conta, _foguinho_. -provocou ele.

-Quer bater um record não é, seu idiota? Conseguir uma dentenção antes mesmo de chegar à Hogwarts?

-Claro que não pimentinha - brincou Sirius- Desculpe, claro que não _Senhorita Monitora_.-Lily reprimeiu um riso fortemente, pela cara que Sirius fez ao falar, ele era legal, o problema era o Potter. Fechou a cara, fazendo a maior força pra não rir. Sirius se assustou com a expressão fulminante no olhar da ruiva.

-O que está acontecendo aqui? -perguntou Remo, olhando feio para os amigos.

-Nada, - Tiago o olhou angustiado- é só a sua amiguinha que não pode nos ver rindo, que já acha que fizemos alguma coisa.

-Venha Remo,- chamou Lily - eu quero ver todas as cabines deste corredor e, -ela olhou para Tiago, suspirou mentalmente - ai de vocês se eu encontrar algo.

_" Ele é bonito, isso eu não posso negar, mas precisa ser tão idiota assim?" _pensou ela.

-E então, vamos?

Os marotos voltaram à cabine, Pedro estava encostado perto da janela, agarrado a um saco de doces.

-Ah, vocês já voltaram? - perguntou o garoto.

-Não imbecil, ainda estamos lá, mas não se preocupe, mandamos nossas almas pra avisar que já, já estaremos aqui. - falou Sirius irritado.-Já, e ele também já nos viu. Não canse seu cérebro, ele não está acostumado a trabalhar por longos períodos. - continuous Sirius, quando Pedro abriu a boca pra falar que Remo os estava procurando.

-Chega Almofadinhas, pega leve.- pediu Tiago - Ele nã tem culpa se a Srta. Estresse estragou nossa diversão aquela garota -"_linda_" pensou ele-maluca.

-Maluca, mas é bem bonitinha, toda... hum- falou Sirius, ecoando os pensamentos do amigo.

-Ei, não fale assim da ruiva. - esbravejou ele.

-Ficou com ciúmes é, Pontas?- Sirius o observou, _" o que está acontecendo com o Pontas, desde o ano passado ele defende a ruiva. Xinga, mas defende... vai entender!"_, pensou.

-Eu, eu... eu não... não- mas Tiago não conseguiu terminar a frase. Lily entrou num rompante, com a varinha em punho, extremamente nervosa.

-VOCÊ SEU ANIMAL! - ela gritou, indo em direção ao garoto, que agora se levantara, com um misto de raiva, medo e outro sentimento. Admiração, talvez.

-EU NÃO SOU NENHUM ANIMAL FOGUINHO! -"_só as vezes um cervo_" pensou rindo.

-SEU IMBECIL, COMO PODE FAZER AQUILO COM O SNAPE?- brigou ela- DETENÇAÕ POPTTER! E pra você também Black!- ela apontou para o outro que ria.

-Remo! - chamou Tiago - Você não vai dizer nada?

O garoto os encarou, e depois à Lily.

-Não Pontas, desculpe, mas eu os avisei.

Lily deu as costas e saiu em direçaõ a sua cabine. Haviam várias pessoas nos corredores, observando.

_"Ela pode até ser uma maluca estressada, e que defende o Seboso, mas é linda. Ainda mais quando está brava assim, seus olhos brilham tanto que parecem ainda mais com esmeraldas!"_ - pensou Tiago, a olhando, ficando excitado.

-Qual é Pontas, pra que essa cara de idiota? - zombou Sirius.

-Sabe Almofadinhas, ela é bem bonita, e eu acho... - ele riu marotamente. -E u não acho, eu tenho certeza.

-Certeza de quê? indagou Remo.

-Deque vou ter que ficar com ela, pelo menos uma vez!- _" até por que, eu já..."_ ele pensou, mas balançou a cabeça, relutando em admitir o que iria pensar.

-BOA SORTE!- riram Remos, Sirius e Pedro.

* * *

_Debora Souza: eu também adoro os marotos, eu era TOTALMENTE ANTI-SNAPE, mas depois que li algumas fics, principalmente a Só o Amor Salva eu passei a gostar muito dele. A fic You Belong With Me não vai ser muito grande (eu acho rsrs) Estou com algumas idéias pra uma fic só com o Snape. Lily e Tiago são meus preferidos! (não vou chamá-lo de James por que não ficaria legal para o estilo da minha fic, achei melhor colocar o pai dele como James rsrs). O Rabicho vai estar sim, mas ele vai sofrer um pouco. Apesar de ter sido muito amigo dos marotos, foi por causa dele (também) que Lily e Tiago mostrar minha teoria do por que ele entregou os dois para o Voldemort. _

_Nine Potter: Espero que goste da minha fic, eu não postei antes por causa de alguns problemas com o meu pc. mas vou postar quase diariamente, no máximo uns dois dias entre um capítulo e outro._

_Beijos, continuem lendo a fic, vou postar uma Jake&Bella, pra quem gosta de Twilight. _

_Façam uma autora feliz, deixe uma review, mesmo que for só pra escrever : _**"Parabéns pela fic!"**


	4. Maus Genes

Capítulo Três: Maus genes.

A viagem seguiu sem mais "acidentes". Chegaram à Hogwarts, e quando deixaram as carruagens para ir em direção ao Salão Principal, os marotos foram barrados.

- Srs. Lupin, Black e Potter, peço-lhes que esperem um momento. Sr. Pettigrew faça o favor de encontrar a Srta. Evans, diga-lhe para ir até meu escritório.

-Si-si-si-sim Professora. – gaguejou Rabicho enquanto saía apressado.

-Vamos. – chamou-os ela.

Acompanharam-na em silêncio. Aluado estava calmo, sabia por que foram chamados. Tiago e Sirius também, mas estavam em pânico, apenas se encaravam; algo na expressão da professora os alertou a ficarem em silêncio. O único som era o de seus passos.

-Entrem e sentem-se, vamos aguardar a Srta. Evans. – ela disse enquanto conjurava cadeiras.

Minutos depois Lily chegou.

-Pedi que os senhores viessem até aqui por que recebi uma carta da Srta. Evans informando de certo _acidente_ ocorrido durante a viagem. Esta carta também continha a confirmação e a assinatura do Sr. Lupin. – ela parou e encarou todos os presentes. - Confesso-lhes que nunca soube de um aluno que houvesse ganhado uma detenção antes mesmo de chegar à escola.

-Professora por que o Snape não está aqui também? – perguntou Lily.

-A presença do Sr. Snape é dispensável levando em consideração as informações dadas pela senhorita na carta.

-Professora, qual será nossa detenção?- Sirius perguntou sério, até mesmo ele sabia que não era um bom momento para gracinhas,

-A decisão não será só minha Sr. Black - respondeu ela secamente. –Conversarei com o Prof. Dumbledore, e assim que souber de algo os avisarei, bem como a seus pais. E como preso por seu bem- estar –ela se dirigiu a Sirius- Sua carta será enviada aos Potter, como sempre. Vocês dois não participarão do banquete inicial. Sr. Lupin, Srta. Evans, podem se retirar. – ao dizer isto, a professora conjurou alguns pratos que apareceram à mesa no canto da sala e saiu.

-Poxa Almofadinhas, agora que a gente dançou. Já pensou se o Dumbledore mandar a Minerva falar com o Slughorn? Aquele velho vai querer nossas peles, o Seboso é depois da Lily, o aluno predileto dele. – desabafou Tiago.

-O pior é que, dependendo da detenção, os encontros com as garotas vão ter que esperar. – disse Sirius tristemente - O que é uma pena, eu estou com uma saudade daquele corpinho gostoso da Lauren. – ele riu maliciosamente.

-É, pois é. A Miranda também é gostosinha, mas agora eu quero mesmo é a ruivinha, sempre quis, mas agora é questão de honra. Amanhã mesmo vou começar a _seduzi-la_. – disse o maroto como quem fala de um plano maligno.

-Quero só ver. – debochou o amigo – É bem capaz de você levar outro tapa, ou até mesmo uma _cruciatus_.

Por volta da meia noite os garotos foram liberados.

_Na manhã seguinte..._

Sirius acordou bem antes de todos, um ato _anormal_, já que era sempre o último a se levantar. Sem fazer alarde, se levantou, tomou banho e se arrumou. Pegou a varinha e sentou-se acomodadamente em frente a cama de Tiago. Silenciosamente lançou um feitiço que fez o amigo ficar de cabeça para baixo.

-SEU CACHORRO INFELIZ! ME DESÇA DAQUI AGORA! – berrou Tiago.

-Não. – falou Sirius normalmente.

-ANDA LOGO ALMOFADINHAS!

-Não meu caro Pontas, estou apenas retribuindo o _favor_. – o outro maroto respondeu, apontando a varinha para o rosto do amigo.

-Você não teria coragem de...

-_Aguamenti_. – e um jato de água atingiu o rosto de Tiago, ao mesmo tempo em que Remo, Pedro e Frank se levantavam para apreciar a brincadeira.

Tiago caiu na cama rindo.

-Desculpe, eu posso ODIAR, o sangue dos _Black_ – disse o garoto com cara de nojo- ainda corre em minhas veias.

-É... – disse Remo – Como se o seu gênio já não bastasse, não é mesmo?

-Que isso Aluado, se todos fossem iguais a mim, o mundo seria perfeito!

-Seria cômico se não fosse trágico.

-Como é que é? – protestou Sirius.

-Esquece. – respondeu o amigo rindo.

Pouco mais de uma hora depois, todos eles já estavam prontos e descendo para o salão comunal.

Tiago avistou as madeixas ruivas antes mesmo de terminar de descer os degraus.

"_Com certeza daqui a pouco aquele idiota do Potter vai descer. Ai que ódio daquele imbecil! Acho que vou para o dormitório apanhar minhas coisas e..."_

Ploft... (N/A: esse foi o som de quando alguém tromba em alguém... tentei... rsrs)

Quando Tiago se aproximou da poltrona em que a garota estava, ela se levantou tão rápido que nem o havia notado, e deram uma baita trombada.

-Calma ruivinha, não precisa se jogar em mim! – zombou ele, segurando-a pela cintura, antes que ela caísse.

-ME SOLTA POTTER. E PRA VOCÊ E EVANS! –disse ela dando um safanão na mão que a prendia.

Os marotos riram, exceto Remo. Saíram então em direção ao Salão Principal.

-Pontas, eu sei que você quer seduzir a Lily, mas é melhor desistir. Ela te O-D-E-I-A! – disse Remo – É só por prazer, você pode arranjar outra. E tem mais, você vai conseguir coisa pior do que um próxima vez que tocá-la

-Fica calmo Aluado. É impossível a foguinho não se render, eu sou um maroto, e além do mais, eu sou Tiago Potter. Ela não é de ferro.

-Bom, pode até ser que alguma garota se deixe levar por você ser o Tiago Potter, e por ser um maroto, mas e o Rabicho? Ele é um maroto e nunca pega ninguém! – zombou Sirius.

-Mas ele pega sim. –defendeu Remo – Comida, garfo, colher, doces. –Todos riram menos Pedro, ele permaneceu em silêncio. –Cuidado, o feitiço pode virar contra o feiticeiro. Não se esqueça disso, Pontas. – ele alertou.

-O que você quer dizer com isso? Eu não vou usar nenhum feitiço.

Remo olhou para o amigo, balançou a cabeça e encerrou o assunto.

-Ai que ódio! – Lily entro no dormitório batendo a porta. – Mais uma vez que aquele imbecil me tocar, eu o transformo em um toco de madeira, e ai Hogwarts vai ter uma grande festa na fogueira. – ela parou para apanhar os horários e os materiais. – Eu não acredito! Ainda por cima vou ter que agüentá-lo em todas as aulas!

Saiu resmungando em direção às masmorras, para a aula de poções.

-Oi Ti, oi Six! – cumprimentou Lauren Malkins –A vente pode se ver mais tarde?

-Claro. – respondeu ele, rindo marotamente.

-Vou te esperar perto do quadro da Violeta, as sete. Pense em mim.

-Com certeza.

Assim que a garota saiu, Tiago deu um tapa na cabeça do amigo.

-Não sei se você se esqueceu, mas provavelmente, as sete nós estaremos indo para um encontro com a McGonagall, pra saber qual vai ser a nossa detenção! E talvez o Slughorn também esteja lá. – o garoto parou – E se não corrermos vamos chegar atrasados para a aula dele!

Os dois saíram correndo em direção as masmorras. Assim que Tiago virou no final do corredor, ele e Lily se esbarraram novamente.

-Eu não acredito! – falou ela – Você faz isso por quê? Você não tem outra pessoa pra importunar? –ela continuou alterando a voz.

-Não foi minha intenção foguinho! Não sei se você percebeu, mas eu estava correndo pra não me atrasar para a aula do Slughorn. E você também não é? Estava indo para o mesmo lugar que eu...

-Você é um idiota! – gritou ela

-Ei foguinho, por favor, será que você pode parar de gritar? – pediu Sirius aumentando voz também. –Ninguém que está aqui é surdo. Talvez um idiota..

-Ou dois!- ela esbravejou. Estava tão vermelha quanto seus cabelos, recolheu os livros que haviam caído e saiu em direção à sala.

-Cara, você tem mesmo certeza de que quer ficar com a ruivinha? – perguntou Sirius.

-Claro! Você já me viu desistir de alguma coisa? –perguntou Tiago em resposta.

-Com licença, Prof. Slughorn – disse a garota – Tive um problema enquanto vinha para cá. Posso entrar?

-Claro Srta. Evans, entre, entre. Eu havia começado a falar. – o professor olhou para algo atrás dela – E os senhores?

-Tivemos que resolver um problema, e enquanto vínhamos para cá, Pirraça nos fez bater numa barreira invisível. – explicou Sirius, enquanto Tiago observava Lily, que agora se sentava.

-Podem entrar, mas o atraso dos senhores será levado em consideração na minha decisão sobre a detenção na reunião que teremos com a Profª McGonagall e o Prof. Dumbledore. Ela falará com vocês. – finalizou o professor.

Sirius estava pronto para protestar, mas Tiago o encarou balançando a cabeça. Seguiram em direção à mesa que Remo e Pedro estavam.

-Vocês são loucos? Esqueceram que ainda vão ter detenções com ele e a Minerva? –repreendeu-os Remo – Onde estavam?

-Paramos para falar com a Lauren – Tiago explicou, olhando feio para Sirius – E enquanto corríamos para cá, eu tropecei na foguinho, e ai ela deu o maior chilique.

A aula passou sem mais ataques de Lily e Tiago. O garoto ficou olhando-a com um sorriso maroto, que fazia com que as garotas ao redor suspirassem. Menos ela.

Na última aula, com a Profª McGonagall veio a sentença. Haveria uma reunião onde estariam Tiago, Sirius, McGonagall, Slughorn, Lupin, Lily, Dumbledore e os pais de Tiago, James e Sara.

-É, dessa vez ela vai berrar pessoalmente. –falou Tiago – Se eu pudesse ficar surdo, mas entender e responder o que eles falassem... –ele olhou para Sirius, deitado na cama – Almofadinhas, você ta me ouvindo? – ele chacoalhou o amigo.

-O que foi Pontas? – resmungou ele.

-Eu aqui falando da minha mãe, que vai gritar com a gente, e você aí dormindo.

-Primeiro, eu não estava dormindo. Segundo, se você não reparou, eu estava com um fone nos ouvidos.

-E por quê? – indagou.

-Pra preparar para os gritos, pra não doerem tanto quando ela terminar. – o garoto se encolheu.

-Eles vão chegar às seis. – falou Tiago – Temos que estar na sala do meu padrinho as seis e meia.

-E? – perguntou Sirius

-Que horas são?

-Seis e vinte e cinco, por quê? – respondeu Sirius despreocupadamente.

-Sua anta, temos menos de cinco minutos para chegar a sala do Dumbledore.

Os gartos saíram correndo e pegaram um atalho, mas ainda assim chegaram atrasados.

Bateram à porta do escritório do diretor.

-Entre. – respondeu Dumbledore.

-Com licença padrinho. – disse Tiago – Perdemos a hora.

-Entrem, Sara e James ainda não chegaram.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Tiago perguntou preocupado.

-Acalme-se rapaz, logo estarão aqui. – tranqüilizou-o o padrinho.

Pouco depois de terem chegado, o Prof. Slughorn e a Profª McGonagall também. Quando faltavam cinco minutos para as sete, os pais de Tiago atravessaram as chamas esverdeadas da lareira.

-Bem vindos! – saudou Dumbledore – Sara, James, como vão?

-Bem, bem – respondeu James – Como vai Minerva? Slughorn?

-Bem. – respondeu ela com um pequeno sorriso.

-Garotos – e James olhou para eles – Como estão? – perguntou ele fazendo graça.

-Bom, eu tinha outros planos para a noite de hoje, mas talvez nem tudo esteja perdido. – gracejou Sirius.

Minerva olhou-o secamente, Sara então, nem se fala. Tiago apenas balançava a cabeça, enquanto Dumbledore ria.

-Como sabem, -começou Dumbledore – foram chamados aqui por causa de um pequeno acidente ocorrido na viagem. – ele olhou para os garotos – O que acarretou numa detenção para esses dois senhores. Um Record, eu diria.

-Sentimos muito. – começou Tiago – Foi apenas uma brincadeira.

-Uma brincadeira que já foi repetida várias vezes. – esbravejou Lily – Que já deixou o Snape vários dias na enfermaria.

-Sara – chamou Dumbledore – tem algo a dizer aos garotos?

-Tenho. – falou ela calmamente, olhando para os garotos. – O que eu pedi a vocês? Por que vocês não fazem o que peço pelo menos uma vez? – falou ela aumentando a voz - POR QUE VOCÊS SÃO ASSIM? É CLARO, COM VOCÊS SÃO OS MAUS GENES DO SEU PAI, MAS VOCÊ TAMBÉM SIRIUS? DUAS MENTES COMO A DE VOCÊS TRABALHANDO JUNTAS SÓ PODERIA DAR NESSAS CONFUSÕES! –brigou ela.

James apenas olhava para a esposa, e por mais que quisesse agir à favor dos garotos, sabia exatamente o que aconteceria, e não estava nem um pouco afim de dormir no sofá. A ruiva não fora uma de suas admiradoras na escola, também que para ter seu corpo em pleno funcionamento e completo, seria melhor ficar calado, levou tanto tempo para conquistá-la.

-SÓ O QUE EU PEDÍ, FOI PARA NÃO ARRUMAREM CONFUSÃO. –ela parou – Minerva, Prof. Slughorn, façam o que acharem melhor para a detenção desses dois, podem até deixar o Filtch cuidar deles.- Sirius e Tiago arregalaram os olhos, assim como Remo e Lily. Não era segredo para ninguém que o zelador era adepto das antigas punições, como torturas.

-Presumo então, que já tenham decidido qual será a detenção. – falou Dumbledore olhando para Minerva e Slughorn.

-Amanhã e quinta-feira terão detenção comigo – anunciou McGonagall – e na quarta e sexta-feira com o Prof. Slughorn. O que farão será decidido por nós.

-Tudo bem então. Todos de acordo?- perguntou Dumbledore.

Os garotos balançaram a cabeça positivamente, assim como James e Sara.

-Podem ir garotos.

-Alvo, eu não sei mais o que faço com o Tiago. – desabafou Sara – Recebo cartas comunicando detenções quase todos os dias...

-É uma coisa da idade, Sara – falou Minerva. – é uma fase. Eu queria ter o meu Bryan aqui para me preocupar, e dar broncas, mas veja só...

-Eu sei Minerva, mas é que às vezes me parece que não sou uma boa mãe.

-Ah! Pode parar com isso já! – falou James

-Sara, você faz um ótimo trabalho como mãe – falou Alvo – é que Tiago é muito parecido com o pai, ou você não se lembra. Aliás, será que o Tiago e a Srta. Evans não lhes fazem lembrar-se de algo?

Todos na sala começaram a rir.

**Meninas, desculpa pela demora, mas vou recompensar vocês, a partir de hoje vou tentar postar diariamente, ou a cada dois dias no máximo, é horrível ter que esperar né? Já tenho o cap. 4, 5,6 e metade do capitulo 7. Os três inteiro que eu já tenho, vou tentar postar até amanhã à tarde. E aí? Depois dessa ótima notícia eu mereço reviews? Please? Bjos!**


End file.
